The use of automatic flush valves had become commonplace in most commercial restrooms. However, there is often a desire to allow for manual actuation as well as for automatic actuation. Such “multiple function” devices must provide the ease of operation of a traditional manual flush while still providing the advantages of an automatic flush.
Current devices for actuation of a flush valve typically are either automatic or manual. Those devices that provide for both types of actuation require modification to a standard flush valve. In addition, such current devices often require a user to perform a unique manner of actuation, which in the commercial setting can lead to confusion and non-use.